Kucing
by FayRin D Fluorite
Summary: Sepenggal cerita tentang kehidupan Haruka dan Makoto saat menimba ilmu di Tokyo. fanfic pertamaku di Ffn dan pertama di fandom ini. MakoHaru.


Fanfic pertamaku dan pertama di fandom ini. Mohon maaf bila banyak kesalahan. Terutama dalam hal penulisan. Ini nulis dan publish lewat hp jadi tolong dimaklumi ya kalo masih ada banyak kesalahan.

.  
.

Disclaimer: Free punya Oji Kooji dan KyoAni aku mah apa atuh cuma fans yang berharap anime ini berubah jadi yaoi XD

.  
.

Warning : shounen ai, gaje, abal, acak-acakan, typo dimana-mana , ooc dsb.

.  
.

KUCING

.  
.

5 bulan berlalu sejak pesta kelulusan.  
Kini Makoto dan Haruka telah pindah ke Tokyo dan menimba ilmu di universitas yang sama. Walaupun kini mereka berbeda fakultas tetapi mereka masih sering bertemu. Meski hanya sekedar latihan renang atau berangkat ke universitas.

Seperti saat ini, Makoto yang baru saja menyelesaikan mata kuliahnya menghampiri Haruka di depan apartemennya. Dia menemukan Haruka tengah bermain dengan seekor kucing berbulu putih. Tak dipungkiri bahwa Haruka juga menyukai kucing, sama seperti dirinya. Makoto menatap teduh Haru yang sedang mengelus kucing itu.

"Haru," suara lembut Makoto mengalun, yang dipanggil segera memalingkan wajahnya memandang Makoto.

"Kenapa tidak menelponku dulu kalau kau akan kesini? Tadi aku menunggumu di kampus." Makoto tersenyum.

Haruka tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Makoto dan malah asyik membelai-belai kucing dipangkuannya. "Aku pulang lebih awal karena dosen tidak mengajar."

"Ah, begitu rupanya," Makoto tersenyum maklum,"Kau sudah makan, Haru? Kalau belum makan ayo masuk, akan kubuatkan makanan."

Mata sebiru lautan Haruka melirik sejenak ke arah Makoto. "Tapi aku hanya mau makan makarel."

Makoto tersenyum makin lebar, memaklumi selera makan Haru yang hanya suka makan makarel. "Iya, akan kubuatkan makarel."

Haruka mengangguk setuju, mengikuti Makoto masuk ke apartemen.

.  
.

Apartement Makoto tidak terlalu luas hanya terdiri dari satu kamar, dapur kecil yang menyatu dengan ruang tamu dan kamar mandi. Haruka dan Makoto kini tengah duduk di meja makan yang hanya terdiri dari 3 kursi. Makoto sibuk membakar ikan makarel, sementara Haru masih sibuk mengelus-elus kucing yang ditemukannya tadi.

"Makoto," panggil Haru tiba-tiba.

"Hmm... ada apa Haru?"

"Aku ingin sekali memelihara kucing."

"Lalu? Kenapa tidak kau lakukan?  
Apa yang menghalangimu?" tanya Makoto.

Haruka diam sejenak, membuat Makoto yang tengah memasak menoleh.

"Apartemen yang kutinggali melarang penghuninya untuk memelihara binatang, jadi aku tidak bisa memelihara kucing."

Makoto tersenyum, mematikan kompornya dan menghampiri Haru dimeja makan.

"Apa kau sebegitu inginnya memelihara kucing?" tanya Makoto sambil menggegam tangan Haru.

Haru memandang Makoto dengan tatapan datar, tetapi Makoto tahu ada yang mengganggu Haru. Dia tahu ada yang ingin disampaikan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tahu, kan? Sejak kecil aku sudah sering ditinggal dirumah sendirian dan yang menemaniku dirumah hanya Shiro, kucingku yang aku pelihara sejak kecil. Dan sekarang aku disini ditempat asing ini, lagi-lagi harus tinggal sendiri. Aku ingin memelihara kucing untuk menemaniku dan menyambutku saat aku pulang."

Makoto tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Haru. "Lalu aku kau anggap apa? Bukankah masih ada aku disini yang siap menemanimu? "

"Tapi kita sama-sama sibuk, kita juga berbeda fakultas. Kita sering tidak bertemu dan lagi, kita tinggal berjauhan."

Makoto terdiam menatap Haru dengan pandangan sendu, dia sadar Haru kesepian dan membutuhkan seseorang yg selalu disampingnya. Sementara dia sebagai seorang kekasih tidak bisa melakukan itu terus-menerus, karena kesibukan mereka masing-masing mereka jadi jarang bersama.

Tiba-tiba terlintas ide dikepala coklatnya, ide yang juga membawa angin segar untuk dirinya.

"Kalau begitu, tinggallah denganku, Haru. Disini. Bersamaku." Makoto menatap mata Haru lekat-lekat. Tangannya masih setia menggenggam erat tangan Haru.

Haru melebarkan mata birunya memandang tak percaya kearah Makoto. "Ap-apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa? "

Jujur Haru sebenarnya tidak menyangka Makoto akan menawarinya tinggal bersama, meski mereka sudah lumayan lama berpacaran tak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya untuk tinggal bersama kekasihnya itu.

"Tentu saja, aku serius Haru. Tinggallah denganku,  
maka aku akan selalu ada disampingmu, menyambutmu saat kau pulang dan kaupun akan menyambutku, bukan? Kau tak akan kesepian lagi, aku akan selalu berusaha mengisi kesepianmu. Aku akan berusaha membahagiakanmu. Tingallah disini bersamaku, meski aku tahu tempat ini terlalu kecil hehe ..." Makoto tertawa canggung sambil terus menggenggam tangan Haru. Sedikit rona merah menghias pipinya.

Haru yang terpana mendengar kata-kata kekasihnya, namun tak dapat dipungkiri ada ribuan kupu-kupu berdesir dalam hatinya. Dengan mata birunya dia menatap Makoto yang juga menatap lembut kearahnya. "I-Iya, aku mau," jawabnya pelan sambil memalingkan mukanya yang sedikit merona.

Makoto tersenyum bahagia, akhirnya dia akan tinggal bersama orang yang dicintainya, akhirnya dia tidak akan sendirian lagi. Akan ada yang menyambutnya dan menemaninya. "Terima kasih, Haru."

Pelahan ditariknya Haruka kedalam pelukannya, lalu diraihnya wajah Haru dan didaratkannya ciuman lembut dibibir kekasihnya itu. Agak lama mereka menikmati kecupan satu sama lain.

Haru memejamkan matanya menikmati saat-saat romantis itu. Mereka tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan kecil yang mereka ciptakan.

Dua menit dalam posisi berciuman, saat bibirnya terlepas dari bibir Makoto Haru berkata, "Tapi kita harus tetap memelihara kucing."

Dan Makoto kembali tersenyum maklum. "Iya-iya, tak masalah. Apa sih yang nggak buat kamu."

.  
.

FIN

.  
.

Aaa... apa ini? Pendek dan gaje banget haha... ini cuma sekedar drable yang aq tulis di note fb dan yang pernah aq posting di grup. Mungkin diantara reader sekalian sudah ada yang pernah membaca. Sekedar bermain chalenge dengan salah satu member dan saling memberi prompt. Buat seru-seruan dan Untuk meramaikan fandom yang sudah mulai ditinggalkan ini *pundung. Jadilah drable gaje ini. Alangkah senangnya jika ada yang memberi saran atau kritik untuk drable pertama ku ini (dan fic pertamaku di ffn meski udah lama punya akun tp baru bisa bikin fic sekarang :"" )

Review? Biarkan saya tahu perasaan kalian saat membaca fic ini. Dan sebagai semangat agar Fay betah nulis disini. Saya menunggu segala bentuk apresiasi dari kalian.

Terakhir... Terima kasih sudah membaca.

[Diedit tanggal 15 maret 2016] 


End file.
